


Minding Their Matters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 459: Mind over Matter.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Minding Their Matters

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 459: Mind over Matter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Minding Their Matters

~

“It’s mind over matter, Potter.” Snape smirked. “A simple concept.” 

Harry huffed, wishing for the umpteenth time that Occlumency wasn’t necessary for Aurors. Although it was a nice excuse to see Snape on a regular basis...Harry pushed that thought away. “I’m trying.” 

Snape snorted. “There’s no trying, just doing.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Did you just quote a character from a Muggle movie?” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Star Wars is a classic that spans all cultures.” 

“Right.” Harry sighed. “Okay, hit me again.” 

Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry once again tried as best he could to block him.

~

“Good job.” 

Startled, Harry relaxed, blinking at Snape. “What?” 

Snape rolled his eyes. “We’re no longer at Hogwarts, nor is there a war on. I’m allowed to note your improvement when appropriate.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks.” 

“See you tomorrow,” said Snape, staring towards the door.

Harry bit his lip. “Wait--” 

Snape paused. “Do you have other plans?” 

“No, I just thought--” Standing, Harry squared his shoulders. _Mind over matter,_ he reminded himself. “Maybe we could get a drink later?” 

“A drink?” Snape raised an eyebrow. “As in a...date?” 

“Yes.” Harry’s heart was pounding. 

Finally, Snape nodded. “Acceptable.” 

Harry exhaled. “Brilliant!” 

~

“...rare skill, although the Ministry wanting Aurors to be equipped against mental incursions is admirable.” 

Harry, fascinated by Snape’s lips, sighed. “Right. Sure.” 

Snape paused. “Are you actually listening?” 

“Yes,” said Harry. “You’re saying Occlumency’s good for Aurors to learn.” 

Snape sipped his drink. “You don’t agree?” 

Harry smiled. “I do. As you said before, it’s mind over matter. A criminal who can project false images during interrogations would be dangerous.” 

“You _were_ listening.” Snape smirked. “And an instructor who projects lascivious images to his student is equally dangerous.” 

“Good thing I’m getting better at Occlumency, then,” murmured Harry.

“Indeed.”

~

Harry was frustrated. He was positive Snape had flirted the night they’d had drinks, but he was blocking Harry’s attempts to take things further. 

By week’s end Harry was fed up and when he reported for his lesson Friday he confronted Snape. “What did I do wrong?” 

Snape didn’t meet his gaze. “It’s not you, it’s--” 

“Don’t say it’s you,” Harry interrupted. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re interested.” 

“It’s never good to mix business and pleasure--” 

“Bollocks.” Stepping into Snape’s personal space, Harry murmured, “Mind over matter, isn’t that your motto? Well here’s something to mind.” And he kissed Snape. 

~

Snape reacted quickly, hauling Harry closer still as their tongues tangled and breath mingled. Harry groped for Snape’s flies, gratified to feel how aroused he was underneath. “Now I _know_ you don’t mind,” he whispered, palming Snape’s erection and stroking. 

Groaning, Snape freed Harry’s cock, too, and within moments they were stoking in tandem, mouths pressing together in desperate kisses as they shuddered through their orgasms. 

Harry rested his forehead on Snape’s as he fought for breath. “I came here planning to ask you on another date.” 

Snape snorted. “Unorthodox methodology.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Slowly, Snape kissed him. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
